Bounce (1999 TV Series)
Bounce is a reboot of 1972-1978 show Bounce produced by Caroline Yapez. It aired on PBS Kids from 1999 to 2010 along with the Let's Go Show, Dragon Tales, and Zoom. Info * Genre: Educational * Made by: Caroline Yopez, this show is a revival of 1970s kids show bounce * Opening thme: Come on and Bounce * Closing theme: Email * Country of origin: USA * Language: English * Seasons: 7 (the original show had 6) * Episodes: 201 Cast * Holland Baum (Seasons 4-5) * Darla Smith (Seasons 1-2) * Myles Heath (Season 3) * Allison Bell (Season 6) * Erica McClure (Seasons 2-5) * Ben Barlow (Seaaon 2) * Alexander “Alex“ Lamb (Season 1 and one episode of Season 2) * Akiala Nanyamaka (Season 7) * Caleb Henderson (Season 3) * Jordan Berry (Seasons 4-5) * Naomi Mitchell (II) (Season 3) * Karter Kriegman (Seasons 6-7) * Nicholas Patterson (Seasons 4-5) * Dillon Thigpen (Season 1 and one episode of Season 2) * Delaney Apple (Season 2) * Maddison Long (Seasons 3-4) * Naomi Yesn (I) (Season 1 and one episode of Season 2) * Nathaniel Butcher (Seasons 2-3) * Sadie Sink (Seasons 5-6) * Seth Hoberman (Seasons 6-7) * Phoenix Caliette (Season 1and one episode of Season 2) * Matthew “Matt” Aws (Season 4) * Calista Witten (Season 6) * Jacob “Jack“ Charles (Seasons 5-6) * John Gold (Season 7) * Kelly Stemhagen (Season 7) * David Starr (Season 1 and one episode of Season 2) * Brooklyn Vera (Seasons 3-4) * Daniel Schulz (Season 2) * Maren Hoffman (Seasons 5-7) * Emma Fan Lee (Season 7 and CBeebies) * Maddie Lucifer (Seasons 1-2) * Lia (pilot) * Derek (pilot) * Holly (pilot) * Cassie (pilot) * Gracie (pilot( * Grayson (pilot) * Enzo (pilot) Sketches * Try This- A segment where the cast demonstrates Science Expirements * Crafting- A segment where the cast demonstrates crafts * Magic in the Kitchen- A segment where the cast demonstrates recipes * Game Time- A segment where the cast plays games * How are you helping? (Formerly What's Up?)- A segment where a child does something important and is rewarded * Knock Knock- a segment where a child guest does activities in his or her daily life * That's Weird (formerly You can too)- a segment where the cast demonstrates something weird * Oops! My Mistake- A segment where a child talks about his or her most embarrassing moment * Bounce mail- a segment where the cast reads fan mail * Reviews- a segment where a cast member demonstrates a book, movie, or tv show * New from You- a Video segment featuring a guest group of children * What do you think?- A segment where a group of kids talk about different topics * Meetings- a segment where the cast talks about different topics * Jokes- a Segment where the cast tells jokes * Likes but doesn't like- a song * Poems- a Segment where the cast reads poems * Playhouse- a segment where the cast does plays History In 1996, KOCE producer Caroline Yopez felt like Bounce, a 70s PBS Show, was dated. She decided to revive the show for a new generation. To keep the show on tha air, Yopez had to cast talented young kids because the 1970s cast members were growing old. Yopez took inspiration from 80's video games and Sid and Marty Kroft. A pilot was filmed that year. According to Michael Polis, the cast is chosen after the pilot. Matt Costella had the task of finding the cast. Eventually, David Starr, Maddie Lucifer, Phoenix Caliette, Naomi Yesn, Alex Lamb, Darla Smith, and Dillon Thigpen were hired, "I was in a talent show at the very young. I dressed as Steve Urkel during my audition, and I also saw kids ages 8-14 hoping and praying to be chosen" - Maddie Lucifer "During my audition I wished to be discovered like yeah" - Darla Smith "My mom had me in a talent show and I was pretty nervous, although Matt Costella asked me to sing something so i sang happy birthday" - Dillon Thigpen "I was one of the boys doing a Chinese dance but I fell down and got the giggles' - David Starr "In my audition I didn't know who a Bouncer was. I thought it was for a broadway musical" - Alex Lamb "I was introduced to Maddie and Darla. I was last to be chosen" - Phoenix Caliette "I was chosen from New York City. I was picked from the Manhattan Group, and I had 3 auditions" - Naomi Yesn The pilot did not score well until PBS decided to pick up the show for a first season. Bounce returned to Tv on June 29th, 1999. When season 2 started, Naomi, Alex, David, Dillon, and Phoenix were let go by Polis and Yopez, but the five eventually returned for a reunion episode of Season 2 (Episode 0080). They were replaced by Erica McClure, Daniel Schultz, Ben Barlow, Nathaniel Butcher, and Delaney Apple. When Season 2 ended, Delaney, Ben, Daniel, Maddie, and Darla were axed and replaced by Brooklyn Vera, Naomi Mitchell, Caleb Henderson, Myles Heath, and Maddison Long. The Season 3 premiere (0082) premiered with Knock Knock guest star Frankie Muniz. Before Season 4, Nathaniel, Naomi, Caleb, and Myles were fired and replaced by Jordan Berry, Holland Baum, Nicholas Peterson, and Matt Aws. In 2005, Maren Hoffman announced on her official Yahoo group that the show has been cancelled. "I know there were a lot of rumor mills of Bounce being cancelled, and I will tell you it's true. Bounce has finally come to an end. No, it's not a joke. It turns out I'm serious. They're casting younger cast members who are no older than 14. If seven years is long enough for Oz and the same for us, how can I move on? I guess if’s Time to Bounce on Luv Ya Maren" - Maren Hoffman Specials * Making of Bounce (1999) * Season 1 Reunion (2000) * Bouncin with the Bouncers (2001) * Kids respond to 9/11 (2001) * Bounce remembers (2003) * How we became Bouncers (2005)